Dreamin with the Beast
by Hizumiland
Summary: Kim Hyuna es una joven en busca de sueños los cuales incluyen encontrar un hombre que la acompañe. ¿Serán algunos alumnos integrantes del grupo BEAST idóneos para ella? ¿O no serán tan heterosexuales como cree?
1. Chapter 1

I - Un bailarín

"─ Nunca serás nadie ─ le repetía constantemente ─ Eres pobre y no muy atractiva. Jamás surgirás."

Aquellas palabras las tenía en la mente constantemente al caminar, mientras meneaba la cabeza como intentando arrancar las ideas con ese movimiento.

Se trataba de Kim HyunA, una joven espectacularmente atractiva. No tendría más allá de unos dieciseis años pero era relativamente alta para su edad. Su estatura bordeaba los 1,65 metros, mientras su peso los 44 kilos. Desde un suave perfume, hasta un uniforme particularmente ceñido... no existían cabos sueltos en cuanto a su apariencia.

Entonces, ¿por qué alguien como ella tenía tantas inseguridades y le mostraba excesiva confianza a una oración aparentemente sin fundamento?

La respuesta radicaba en el hecho de que aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas cuando aún era un niña.

Ella continuaba pensando al caminar y continuaba meneando la cabeza.

─ Las palabras de esa niña son tema superado, además... ─ se interrumpió ─ ¡Este colegio es gigantesco!

Detuvo el caminar ante semejante edificio y al pensar que ese sería su primer día en aquel lugar.

Iba más allá de ser un simple lugar, simbolizaban muchos sueños; en serio radicaba su nerviosismo.

El ingreso no fue tan complicado ya que al parecer los funcionarios la conocían, pero lo que la agobiaba era la reacción que tendrían los que serían compañeros de ella. Muchos la observaban con una incertidumbre, mientras otros mantenían una actitud de indiferencia. La diversidad le parecía interesante, pero en lo que ella realmente se enfocaba era en otra cosa.

─ No son tan bonitas ─ suspiraba de alivio ya que no quería encontrarse con alguna muchacha que la atormentara ─ pero, tampoco hay hombres bonitos. Deprimente.

─ Sí, los hay deberías buscarlos mejor, noona ─ le decía una voz tras ella.

─ Eso espero, no es que sea superficial, pero eso... ─ volteó rápidamente ─ ¿Quién eres tú?

No era más que un niño bastante más bajo que ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

─ Me llamo Yang Yoseob, tú debes ser Hyuna-noona, ¿no es así?

En cierto sentido ella estaba totalmente avergonzada. No podía creer que ese niño haya escuchado todas sus palabras. ¿Qué pensará a contar de ahora? ¿Le contará a los demás que ella sólo se fija en los hombres? Eso arruinaría su reputación.

─ Escucha niño, lo de hace un momento sólo era por...

─ ¡Ahí viene Jun-hyung! ─ interrumpiéndola ─ ¿Querías uno atractivo noona? Ahí lo tienes. Vamos.

Definitivamente aquel famoso Junhyung tenía apariencia de galán y más de alguna mujer del lugar volteó a verle. No sólo eso, más de alguna se le acercó.

─ ¿Es verdad que derrotaste a todos esos en esa Rap Battle? ─ repetían varias.

─ Por supuesto, nadie puede contra mí ─ hablaba con total arrogancia.

A Hyuna le pareció particularmente desagradable y decidió alejarse para continuar con su camino, pero Yoseob la empujaba en sentido contrario, hasta que finalmente quedó frente a frente con Junhyung.

─ Eh, yo ─ decía totalmente avergonzada en ese momento.

─ Que mujer más hermosa ─ le dijo él con una gran fascinación.

─ Y-yo ─ aún más avergonzada ─ Me tengo que ir.

Rápidamente intentó escabullirse, pero él la detuvo sujetándole fuertemente de la mano. Estaba muy sorprendido con la belleza de ella que no le importó la opinión de las demás mujeres que los rodearon. Sin embargo, su rostro cambió de expresión al notar que junto a ella estaba Yoseob.

─ ¡Eres amiga de este niño! ─ decía espantado ─ En serio, niño, deja de espiarme en el baño, ya es incómodo. Por cierto, ¡no sigas escondiendo mi ropa! Señorita, no se junte con él, es muy raro.

─ Jun-hyung ─ decía Yoseob sonrojado ─ Y-yo no fui, créame. Esta vez no, se lo juro.

Hyuna aprovechó ese momento para irse, mientras repetía: "Me asustan, esos dos son extraños". Buscaba su salón de clases por todas partes, hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

─ Al menos creo que acá no hay seres raros ─ mientras dejaba su bolso en su pupitre.

─ No, no te preocupes noona. Si los hay me preguntas.

─ Gracias.. ¡Otra vez tú! ─ dijo perturbada al ver a Yoseob sentado junto a ella ─ En fin, ¿tal parece que nos sentaremos juntos?

─ Sí noona.

─ Dime, ¿por qué? No me conoces.

─ Si no me siento yo, lo hará Jun-hyung. Le gustas mucho a él.

─ Vaya, en el fondo tienes celos de mí. ─ decía pensativa ─ Dime, ¿por qué eres así con él? No es muy amable que digamos.

─ No lo sé ─ reía.

A ella le pareció muy tierno, pero nada fuera de razón: a Junhyung no le pareció verla sentada junto a él, ya que él planeaba hacerlo.

El día transcurrió lentamente aquel primer día pero, si no fuera por Yoseob probablemente hubiera sido peor. Él le sacó más de una carcajada. Sin embargo, su mente divagaba en distintas cosas tales como el amor. Ver tantas personas tan devotas en sus sentimientos hacia otros le hacía preguntarse si alguien algún día la amaría de manera incondicional, o si ella lo haría.

─ Dime Yoseob, ¿crees que alguien me pueda amar alguna vez?

─ ¿Por qué no noona?

─ No me refiero a una simple atracción, sino a amor. Alguien que esté dispuesto a darlo todo por mí.

─ Claro que sí noona. Todos tenemos a alguien a quien amamos, por ende, siempre existe alguien que siente lo mismo por nosotros. Sólo hay que ser paciente.

─ Eres demasiado optimista o soñador. En fin ─ mientras retiraba sus cosas ─ Es hora de irse.

Ella se despidió rápidamente de él para dirigirse al baño. Aquellas urgencias femeninas lo requerían. Ya comenzaba a correr cuando escuchó una música muy cerca.

Era un joven bailando en solitario mientras creía que nadie lo observaba. Pero ella lo hacía y muy asombrada.

─ Nunca vi a nadie bailar así ─ decía con un brillo en sus ojos producto del asombro.


	2. Chapter 2

II - Sonrisas

Hyuna continuaba contemplando al bailarín y más se asombraba ante cada movimiento que hacía. Tenía una delicadeza que no solía ver en las personas que conocía, aún al hablar. No, no era eso. Él no pronunciaba ninguna palabra y no tomaba en cuenta que ella le observaba, pero aún así transmitía mucho.

─Así que observas a Hyunseung ─ le decía Yoseob.

─ Ya no me sorprende que te aparezcas de improviso ─ suspiraba al notar como su pequeño amigo se atravesaba ─ Entonces, ¿su nombre es Hyunseung?

Hyuna miró tiernamente al recién nombrado mientras pensaba en alguna forma de abordarlo. _¿Abordarlo? _No tenía razón ni excusa para acercarse a él pero, un movimiento involuntario hizo que tan sólo la separaran unos cuantos metros de él. Aquello le provocó un nerviosismo mayor, en especial al notar que él la observó, acción que sólo se limitó a unos segundos ya que él continuó con su baile sin prestarle mayor atención.

Aquello la estremeció aún más, ya que esperaba algún tipo de reacción ante su visita cosa que no ocurrió. Ante cualquier otra circunstancia eso le habría parecido una ofensa, pero ahora no se sentía de esa manera. Yoseob había desaparecido y al notar completamente sola se entregó y comenzó a hablar.

─ Hola, ¿qué tal? ─ decía tímidamente pero sin resultado ya que él continuaba mirando en otra dirección ─ HO-LA

Él no le contestó y para ella fue difícil dimensionar si era una indiferencia o si realmente él no la vio. No, él la observó y al terminar la canción detuvo el reproductor, tomó una toalla para secar la transpiración producto de la rutina.

─ Lo siento mucho ─ le dijo él en tono de disculpa mientras continuaba restregándose la toalla por el cabello. disculpándose ─ ¿Llevas mucho tiempo parada?

─ No, no ─ decía ella sonrojadísima. No podía negar que todo aquel sudor le parecía atrayente ─ S-si estás ocupado, no importa.

─ Pero, ¿deseabas algo? ─ preguntó extrañado ante la respuesta de ella.

Ella quedó aún más muda ya que, en realidad, no había preparado ninguna excusa. Todo había pasado tan rápido y no tuvo tiempo para pensar. Respiró profundo y dijo:

─ E-esa canción. Quiero saber como se llama.

─ ¿La canción? ¿Boom Shakalaka?

─ Sí, eso es... la canción, por eso vine ─ contestaba nerviosísima ─ También te gusta mucho, ¿no?

─ Claro ─ reía ─ Sin embargo, debo preparar un baile para la próxima semana.

─ Vaya, interesante. ¿Con esta canción? ─ preguntó al notar que ya estaba entrando en un marco común con él.

─ Ya quisiera. No, es con otra canción, una que no me gusta ─ respondía mientras cambiaba la pista buscando la canción mencionada.

Hyuna no prestó mucha atención a la canción porque su enfoque estaba dirigido a él. Todo lo que él hacía le agradaba: desde aquellas gotas de sudor del cabello hasta ese movimiento para maniobrar el reproductor. No sólo aquello; su voz era demasiado hermosa e inclusive su sonrisa. El finalmente colocó la pista mencionada mientras hacía un leve movimiento de pies. Hyuna se enfocaba en eso porque le costaba mirarle a los ojos.

─ ¿Qué te pareció? ─ preguntó Hyunseung de pronto ─ ¿Verdad que no es muy buena?

─ ¿De quién es? ─ decía evitando que él notara su distracción.

─ Es de The Insipidus. Es una canción muy repetitiva y sin matices, distinta a las que me gustan y... ─ se interrumpió contestando el teléfono.

No sólo eso: él tomó todas sus pertenencias y se retiró de manera muy rápida.

─ ¿Salió? - pensó Hyuna sin tener tiempo ni siquiera en reaccionar ya que él salía prácticamente corriendo, pero aún así le alcanzó para preguntarle a que se debía aquella llamada repentina, planteándole alguna preocupación por su salud. Él no la observó sino que solamente miró hacia arriba diciendo.

─ Gikwang, siempre me llamas en el momento más inesperado.

─ Espera ─ le tomó Hyuna la mano firmemente ─ Quédate, por favor.

La sorpresa que se llevó él ante aquellas palabras no tenía punto de comparación con la que ella tenía al notar que todo eso salió de su propia boca. Fue un movimiento totalmente incontrolable de su parte; sus propias manos fueron las que lo detuvieron.

Sin pensarlo mucho le soltó e intentó dar una explicación que Hyunseung interrumpió.

─ Lo siento, me llamó una persona que es muy importante para mí y no puedo ignorarlo, pero ─ sonriente ─ Seguramente nos volveremos a encontrar.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa, especialmente al notar que él también esperaba reencontrarse nuevamente con ella. Llevó sus manos a las mejillas ya sonrojadas mientras reía y se quedaba inmóvil observando como él caminaba para encontrarse con su amigo. Por unos momentos sintió que su vergonzosa intervención tuvo un resultado positivo.

─ ¿Resultado positivo? ─ pensaba ─ ¿Qué cosas han estado pasado por mi cabeza durante todo este momento? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en ser una persona agradable para quien aún no conozco?

Nuevamente aquellas memorias desagradables llegaban. "Nadie te va a querer" , "No eres agraciada como las demás", "Tu destino es quedarte completamente sola".

─ Ya basta ─ se daba pequeños golpes en la cabeza intentando extraer esas ideas.

Comenzó a correr con desesperación mientras movía la cabeza echando maldiciones. No podía entender como las palabras pronunciadas hace tanto tiempo tengan semejante impacto en ella. Continuó corriendo hasta que...

─ Junhyung ─ se detuvo y repitió el nombre de la persona con la cual tropezó ─

─ Vaya, vaya ─ la miró con una expresión de malicia ─ Señorita Hyuna.

─ Y-yo.

─ No sea tímida. Vamos, la invito a comer.

Aquellas palabras le provocaron un gran sentimiento de incomodidad y unos grandes deseos de rechazo, pero no lo hizo. Hyuna aceptó. Él apareció en el momento de mayor vulnerabilidad, donde ella sólo deseaba que alguien la quisiera. Él no desaprovechó la oportunidad y rápidamente fue a buscar las llaves del auto.

─ Si tan sólo hubiera sido aquel bailarín el que me hubiese propuesto salir...

─ Entonces, no estás interesada en Joker, ¿no es así?

─ Aún no lo conozco, el tiempo lo dirá... Espera, ¿quién eres? ─ levantando la vista y notando que junto a él estaba un joven muy atractivo, pero con rasgos un tanto diferente a los de ella ─ ¿Quién eres?

─ Dongwoon, para servirle.

No respondió mayormente a sus palabras, ya que tenía la mente puesta en otros asuntos.

No, no era eso. Lo que ella estaba haciendo no estaba bien.

─ Me voy, Dongwoon, un gusto conocerle. No le diga a Junhyung en que dirección me fui ─

Él rió y continuó observando mientras pensaba:

─ Hay quienes desean tener citas y no pueden, mientras otras desaprovechan las oportunidad. No hay que hacerle, ella no está interesada en él. ¿Qué se sentirá que una persona muestre ese interés tan frontal en ti?

Junhyung apareció con las llaves con un rostro que denotaba felicidad pero que radicalmente cambio al notar que ella no estaba.

─ ¿Qué le dijiste ahora? ─ mirando desafiantemente a Dongwoon ─

─ Sólo mi nombre, no creo que se haya ofendido con eso.

─ ¡Maldición! ─ dijo furioso ─ Seguramente tú hablaste de más, por eso ella decidió irse.

Salió furioso y entró al auto cerrando la puerta bruscamente. No lo podía creer y continuaba pensando que el culpable de todo era Dongwoon ya que siempre le vio como una persona amargada que solía arruinar la felicidad de los demás.

─ Mañana conversaremos nuevamente, Hyuna ─ repetía mientras ingresaba ya a su casa.

Subió al dormitorio y encendió la luz. No le fue muy difícil ignorar un pequeño bulto bajo las sábanas. Lanzó un gran suspiro y dijo:

─ Eres tú Yoseob, ¿verdad?

─ Claro que sí Jun - sacando la cabeza de la cama.

─ Deberías salir de ahí. Estoy cansado y quiero dormir ─ dicho eso se recostó junto a su lado.

─ ¿Realmente quieres que me vaya Hyung? ─ acercándose a él.

─ Haz lo que quieras ─ girando en dirección opuesta ─ No estoy de ánimos.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos momentos. Yoseob miraba el techo mientras se acercaba a él. Sin duda aquella indiferencia le afligió aún más que los tratos crueles que él le daba.

─ ¿Es Noona? ─ preguntó finalmente ─ ¿Te gusta mucho?

─ ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que sí ─ respondió bruscamente ─ Si no te gusta puedes irte.

─ No.

─ Eres un sadomasoquista. Sufres gratuitamente. No me agradas ni un poco, ¿sabes?

─ No soy sadomasoquista, hyung.

─ ¿Entonces porque haces todo esto?

─ Porque sé que noona te rechazó y debes estar muy triste. No puedo dejar a Hyung solo si está tan triste ─ respondió sonriendo.


End file.
